Ninpō: Suwappu Sōruzu no Jutsu
by We'll Hang From the Sky
Summary: Naruto learned two techniques when he stole the Scroll of Sealing; the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and Ninpō: Suwappu Sōruzu no jutsu. What if this jutsu brought forth deep troubles with his female teammate? There's a reason why it was forbidden, Naruto.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sakura and Sakura only. The Characters and Settings belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Sakura clenched her fists as she glared forward in the direction she was heading. Oh, when she gets her hands on Naruto, she's going to- Ugh! It only infuriates her more just thinking about it. How could he do this to her? Why would he do this to her? Does he want to humiliate her or something? Gah! He's gonna' wish to have never met her when she finds him!

Why, you may ask, is Haruno Sakura mad at one Uzumaki Naruto? It's simple, really.

This morning when Sakura woke up, she felt strange; as in a little shorter and heavier. When she had sat up, she had realized that she wasn't in her room, or house for that matter. The walls were a dull green, very unlike her white painted walls. The bed sheets had a shuriken pattern while hers had cherry blossom petals. The bed was also a little hard when comparing to her soft bed. What surprised her, though, was that the kitchen and dining room of the place was connected to the bedroom. There was a door to the left of her leading to the bathroom.

Sakura had looked out the window (She herself didn't have a window but a balcony at the left side of her bed), noticing the Hokage Mountain and Tower in the far off west. It looked like Konoha, leading her to believe it was a possible Genjutsu. She had tried to dispel it, only to succeed in letting out a huge wave of chakra.

_Weird,_ she had thought with a frown, _I usually have better chakra control than this._ Sakura looked down at her hands, panic quickly rising up her chest when she noticed her hands were wider and had more of a tan colour compared to her pale, small hands. Her heart rate had sped up when she took notice the lack of pink strands falling in front of her eyes like they usually do in the mornings.

Her panic kicking in, Sakura untangled herself from the bed sheets and raced to the bathroom, not daring to spare a glance at her legs or body. Finding a full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Sakura growled slightly at the flashback. She kept walking, her knuckles turning white from having them balled up tightly. Oh, yes.

Today will be Uzumaki Naruto's funeral.

_~Next Scene~_

Naruto groaned as soon as sunlight came in through the window and hit him in the eyes. Doesn't he usually close the blinds before going to bed? Eh, whatever. He reached up to close the blinds, only for him to meet with air. _What the hell? Where's my window?_ He shrugged it off, deciding to get ready as he was already up.

He threw the blankets off and sat on the edge of the bed. Standing up, he walked towards where his bathroom was usually at with his eyes closed. He reached out to grab the doorknob of the restroom door, only for his hand to meet a flat surface. He cracked one eye open and looked down. His other eye shot open immediately. He stared at the white painted ebony desk in front of him.

Naruto turned around, his eyes widening in less than a second. The walls of the room were painted a bright white. The bed sheets had cherry blossom patterns and, instead of a window, there was a balcony. Unlike his own room, this bedroom wasn't connected to the kitchen or dining room. In fact, it looked like he was on a second floor, judging by the tree at the side of the balcony. There was a door to his right, which he hoped led to the bathroom, and another door right across from him.

A strand of pink hair fell in front of his eyes, making his erratic breathing wilder. Naruto bolted to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He gulped and started taking slow steps towards the mirror above the sink. Once in front of it, he froze and his mind went blank. He stayed like that for a while, just staring at the reflection in the mirror.

A knock on the bathroom door brought him out of his stance. It was an older woman's voice on the other side of the door, one Naruto's never heard before. "Sakura, sweetie, come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Naruto snapped his head towards the door, hands gripping the sink tightly.

Oh, yeah, Sakura's going to kill him.

_-Author's Note:_

_I want you to make your own assumptions as to what's going on. I dropped a few clues there so it should be easy, especially if you've read these kinds of stories before; NaruSaku or not. Reviews are welcomed; including flames and constructive criticism. That makes an author grow, people! I laugh at the Author Note I made in __**Wolf Legends**__. Oh, make sure to check that out, too._

_-We'll Hang From the Sky_


End file.
